


What happens in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom. Right?

by isawthewolf



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kylie Jenner - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bribery, F/M, Facial, Farting, Gross, Non-Consensual, Scat, Toilet, Voyeurism, Watersports, drunk, pee fetish, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bathroom is supposed to be a place of privacy, but at a party anything can happen. Kylie finds herself in a unique situation and alcohol helps her see the best of it. Look at the tags and don't ask questions, just enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock knock

“One minute!”

Knock knock

“Just one minute, jheeze”

CRASH

“Oh my god!” Kylie squealed, she couldn't believe what just happened. There she was on the toilet, but not like a usual person – she had her bare feet on the toilet seat and was squatting above it. She had always done this on toilets that weren't her own, and even though she was currently at a very high-end private party where the bathroom was crystal clean, she still felt the need to do it. “What the fuck!” She squealed out again, unable to move due to peeing. A man she didn't know had just burst into the bathroom and was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his luck. He quickly shut the door behind him and re-locked it with a grin. “What's this?” he asked smiling, his cock beginning to grow as he could see the young girls pussy. “Get the fuck out!” Kylie screamed at him, using her hands to try and block her pussy. The man laughed and took out his phone, taking a burst of photos of her on the toilet in that unusual position. He noticed some of her pee had splashed onto the seat.

“It's cool, I'm one of your mothers friends. We did meet when you arrived.” He reminded her. Kylie meets a lot of men so she couldn't recall his face. “That doesn't make it okay to burst into a locked bathroom!” Kylie shouted, her face red. She was straining to hold in her pee so it was less embarrassing for her. “Relax! Nothing I ain't seen before.” He said calmly, his voice warm making her feel less embarrassed with each word he spoke. He moved close to her. “So... what's with the way you're squatting?” He asked with a kind smile, looking into her brown eyes. She didn't answer straight away but noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. The wine she drank earlier had gone to her head and she couldn't help but bite her lip. “Well?” he asked again, his voice still warm. He could feel his cock about to burst at watching her piss. “It's... I dunno, like, more hygienic?” She said, not sure if she was using the right word. Her toes wiggled on the seat. She was certainly drunk, but he seemed composed.

“It's different, that's for sure. You've made a mess...” his voice trailed and he ran a hand across the front of the toilet seat collecting a bit of her piss onto his finger. He quickly tasted it and she shivered, releasing her bladder and peeing again. “Yeah piss, that's it. It's not good to hold it in.” He said, tasting another bit of piss. “Fucking creep...” Kylie muttered, unable to control her bladder as she needed to pee so bad. “Quit watching!” She snapped, still attempting to fight him despite becoming more and more turned on by the second. “I can't. You're the hottest girl on the planet right now, and here you are squatting on a toilet pissing right in front of me!” The guy spoke with excitement. Before she could block herself again, he snapped another burst of photos. “I'm Josh, and now I've got photos of you that you wouldn't want anyone to see. So I'm gonna jerk off right here and you're gonna keep pissing, okay?” Josh said with his gentle voice, and although it was a threat he made it sound like a compliment. His words seemed magic to the young drunk girl.

She shuffled awkwardly, her pee hitting the water making a noise. She felt relief that he didn't want to fuck her. In fact he didn't even ask her to touch him at all, so with the alcohol going to her head she knew this wasn't the worst situation ever. Josh quickly removed his shoes, jeans and boxers and Kylie let out a gasp when his rock hard cock bounced in front of her. Except it didn't bounce because it was only five inches long. Kylie giggled, her body jolting and piss splashing onto him. “That's so tiny!” Kylie said, looking Josh in his eyes. She giggled again, forgetting she was embarrassed about pissing. “I guess it's not what your family is used to...” he said, laughing himself. He gripped his cock and began to jerk it slowly with one hand. Kylie's young pussy was now dripping with two types of wetness. “Can't believe you're doing this whilst I'm on the toilet!” Kylie said, shuffling backwards so he could see even more of her tight hairless cunt. He started to jerk a bit faster, occasionally dipping his hand into her stream and rubbing her warm golden pee onto his small cock. “It's nearly running out!” Kylie warned as her stream slowed, and just as it stopped she let out a cute fart. Her face turned red in an instance, but Josh started to jerk faster. 

“Fuck! Keep farting baby.” He spoke, his golden voice making the odd things he says sound normal. “No way, that's gross!” Kylie protested and attempted to step off the toilet. Josh held his phone up and showed her all the photos. “Do it, Kylie. You look so fucking hot on the toilet.” He spoke, never looking away from her pussy. “Except this time turn around so I can that arsehole” he grinned, and Kylie didn't want to do it but her body was moving by itself. She squat on the toilet with her back to him and her hands rested on the top of the toilet. Although her top half was clothed, her round arse looked amazing sticking out, and her arsehole was to die for. “I gotta poop...” she whispered, feeling a little ashamed of herself. Josh let out a groan of lust and was jerking really fast now.

“It's coming out!” Kylie said with a new found excitement, and after a handful of cute farts a brown log started to come out of her tiny anus. “So hot!” Josh moaned in delight as he watched the superstar begin to shit. “Jerk off to my arsehole!” Kylie said with pleasure as the huge log of shit left her hole one inch at a time. Shitting had never felt this good before, but with him watching she was the horniest she had ever been. “There's so much! Keep pushing out baby I want to see everything you've got in there!” Josh said with excitement, encouraging the young girl to shit for him. He was jerking fast and his cock was melting in his hand. The first log of shit dropped onto the seat, breaking in half. One half remained and the other fell into the bowl with a splash. Josh couldn't help himself and picked up the shit and started jerking off with it, the warm poop melting onto his small cock making him moan.

“So gross! There's more coming out...” Kylie moaned, her face scrunched up as she pushed her arsehole out. Two creamy poops popped out onto the floor in front of him, followed by a bit more piss which splashed the back of the toilet cover and hit her bare feet making her squeal. “Fuck that's so hot! I'm nearly cumming Kylie!” He warned her, and without thinking Kylie turned around and put her bare feet onto the floor, standing directly on the two lumps of shit. Josh watched it squelch between her cute toes and seeing that she enjoyed the feeling of her own poop on her cute little feet, Josh began to cum. “Take it on your pretty face!” He strained, jerking in her direction as she positioned her stunning face below his small cock. “Cover me, you fucking creep!” She shouted at him, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth. “Fucking cumming baby, urrrrrgh feels so fucking good!” He moaned in ecstasy as his small cock burst with cum onto the girls beautiful face, going in her big brown eyes and to the back of her throat. Josh was shaking so she held his knees for support, and once he finally stopped cumming they both sat to the side and looked at her feet. 

“Want to take a picture of that?” Kylie joked and the couple laughed. This was going to be the start of a wonderful relationship. Josh had just bribed Kylie Jenner into doing the most disgusting things she had ever done, and he knew she was powerless to tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh didn't contact Kylie the next day despite taking all of her personal contact information after the bathroom incident. They did text into the night where Josh used his charisma to manipulate the girl into thinking that what they had done was normal, reminding her that it was fun and natural. The alcohol was useful aid to his persuasion and made her forget that she was being blackmailed. However that morning when Kylie woke up, fear returned and she spent all morning crying. Her family asked her what was wrong but she couldn't say a word, instead she said she was ill and just hungover. Not much happened that day except every time Kylie went to the toilet she had to take pictures and send them to him, as part of a deal he told her last night.

Josh had wanked to the pictures that day in his office, opening the graphic photos on a large screen projector he had set up. Kylie had pissed a lot that day due to the amount of alcohol last night and he had ten pictures of her toilet filled with the golden stuff. He found it unfortunate that she had only taken two shits, but was impressed at the mess she made of the toilet each time. Each time Kylie sent him a picture, Josh had more and more to use against her. There was truly no way out for Kylie now, these sorts of images could ruin her life and bring shame to her family. The power Josh had over the girl half his age was a huge turn on for him. Kylie was the most sexualised teenager in the world and now she was his personal sex object. He spent the whole next day wanking in his office thinking about all the things he could make her do.

The following morning on WhatsApp, two days after the bathroom incident.

 _Kylie: Please delete all those pictures, I promise not to tell anyone. It's making me feel sick knowing you have them. I'm scared_  
Josh: Maybe you should have locked that bathroom door, silly slut  
Kylie: Please delete them I'm begging you!  
Josh: Beg all you want bitch, your butthole is mine now.  
Kylie: If I have sex with you, will you delete them and leave me alone?  
Josh: Let's fuck and find out. I can't wait to feel how tight your little famous arsehole is!  
Kylie: Not anal! I couldn't do that, I've never done that, it would hurt too much  
Josh: I have some pictures ready to upload on Twitter. If you don't agree to anal now I will post them! Imagine the millions of fans that will see your giant shits  
Kylie: I agree...  
Josh: Eat a lot of food and drink a lot of water, I want your bladder and bowels bursting by the time you get here. Eat until you're sick, but don't you dare puke. Keep it in and save it for my toilet

So that was settled. Josh had the day off work and prepared his apartment. He planned on abusing the girl all day in as many was as possible for as long as she could handle it. His cock was rock solid with excitement and when the door buzzed he let out a cheer. He rushed over to the door and opened it, and Kylie rushed in before anyone could see her. She was twitching slightly. Josh grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, and Kylie tried resisting but he was too strong and he forced his tongue into those big lips. He noticed she couldn't keep still. “Something the matter, baby?” He spoke in that gentle voice. Kylie tried to pull away from his grasp, looking around the apartment. “Need the toilet desperately!” She said with a strained voice, trying to hold in her bladder and bowels. She had eaten and drank so much this morning.

Josh had an evil grin and he stroked his cock through his shorts. “Good. Let's get started then. The bathroom is through there...” he pointed in the direction and Kylie ran towards it. Upon entering she noticed three HD cameras were set up in different angles, all facing the toilet. She let out a cry, squeezing her legs together to try and hold in her pee. “Please turn them off, I really need to go!” Kylie sobbed, turning around to face Josh who had now walked in with his shirt off. “No way, baby. Everything you do in here is going to be filmed.” He stated simply, closing the door behind him so the sound recording would be better. Kylie was buzzing on her feet beyond desperate. “Please just this once! I need to shit so bad!” She sobbed again as she started to undo her tight jeans. “No baby.” He repeated himself, letting out a laugh. “Let's see how much shit and piss you've got for me.” The laugh continued and he removed his shorts, just in his tight boxers now which made his small dick look big. Kylie blushed seeing the bulge and finally caved in. She ripped her jeans fully off, then her pink girly panties and went to sit down. “No.” he said, bluntly. “Do it naked. I need to see your tits.” he said with a dark tone to his voice. Josh had fantasied about Kylie since she was very young, and now he finally got to see the tits he had been jerking off to all this time. Tits the whole world wanted to see.

Kylie sobbed again. If she didn't do as she was told, she would shit herself and that would make for an even worse video. She had no willpower left, the urge to release herself was too strong so with a cry she squat onto the toilet, her feet on the seat, and with a satisfied sigh she let loose. Her cute tiny arsehole exploded violently with shit, making a huge mess of the toilet inside and outside. After a moment her pussy let loose and she began to piss into the water below which was splashing up at her because of her her heavy dumps dropping down. Josh had ripped his boxers off and was wanking, moaning to himself as he watched the teenager shit and piss all over his toilet. “Wow, there really was a lot in there!” he commented with joy as he jerked. Kylie was moaning with pleasure as more and more shit spurted out of the small hole between her thick cheeks. Hours of holding all this in and finally releasing it felt as good as an orgasm.

Josh moved closer, inhaling the smell. He stood in front of her and with his left hand started to grope her tits, making the girl moan even more. “Keep shitting and pissing, baby. Looks so hot.” Josh moaned himself grabbing a handful of her breasts and tweaking her rock solid nipples. “Such a bastard...” Kylie moaned, her eyes closed and her face red. She was humiliated but more aroused than she had ever been. No one had really touched her this affectionately before. Growing up she was always molested by her family but this was different. Although technically it was rape, it felt so good to her. Kylie let out a burst of loud farts as she finally stopped shitting, the toilet was completely clogged. “So much mess! Think you might have blocked it. What a dirty little whore you are!” Josh said with a smile, pinching her nipple hard. “Fuck me...” Kylie whispered under her breath with a moan. “What's that?” Josh asked grinning. “Fuck me. Please turn me over and fuck my butt on this toilet!” Kylie shouted this time, losing all control of herself and giving into her urges.

Josh let out a grunt and flipped her over without hesitation. He knew the cameras had a great angle of her tight little body and he positioned her so her face was staring down into the toilet, the smell rising up. Her perfect round arse was covered in poop so Josh scooped as much of it up with his cock as he could and moved it to her anal hole. “Using your shit as lube, baby. You ready?” He asked, his cock pushing in anyway. Kylie let out a deep moan as her poop hole was invaded for the first time. The shit was acting like perfect lube and the pre-cum dripping out of his small cock was helping too. “Urrghhhh...” Kylie moaned deeply, inhaling the scent of her shit which made her shiver with lust. She was thankful that Josh had a small dick but she couldn't deny that having her butt fucked felt amazing, and he was being surprisingly gentle. He had done this many times before. Half of his cock was now in and Kylie was moaning like a porn star, loving the anal invasion. “Rape my butt!” She yelled out, thrashing her head back.

Josh grabbed a handful of her hair and used it as a handle as he thrust his shit covered cock into her perfectly tight anus. Together the couple moaned like animals as he fucked her round butt senseless on the toilet. “Not gonna last long! Your arse feels amazing baby, think I'm falling in love with you...” Josh said between moans, his cock melting into her anus. “Kardashian and Jenner butts were made for fucking!” Kylie moaned out, turning her head so she could look back at him. The pair made eye contact and it set Josh off. “Cumming inside you bitch!” He yelled out with delight, yanking her hair back as he poured rope after rope of hot cum into her shit filled arsehole. After two minutes of cumming, his cock slipped out with a pop, bringing some lumps of poop with it and allowing Kylie to fart out all of his cum which he collected in his hands and rubbed all over her thick round cheeks. “Stay like that, look at the cameras.” He ordered, breathless from the passionate fuck. Kylie made eye contact with all the cameras she could, sweating and dribbling. “Anal feels fucking amazing!” She moaned with a smile. She turned back to look at Josh who was now licking the cum and shit off her cheeks. Each time his tongue rolled over the anus she got closer and closer to cumming, and finally she did. Clutching the sides of the toilet and looking down at her poop, she shuddered into an orgasm and passed out on the bathroom floor. Josh took one of the cameras and started filming close ups of her pussy, her soaking abused butt hole and her tits. He laughed and left her in there, thinking he would give her a break before the abuse starts again.


End file.
